marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * An unnamed doctor * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ** Items: * Replica of * Replica of * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = About the floating city called Valhalla, Miguel O'Hara and Dana D'Angelo are among those who witness the apparent return of Thor and Heimdal. The man claiming to be Thor is telling those gathered that they will protect them and hold back the tide of Ragnarok. However, this so-called thunder god's attentions are turned to more Earthly concerns when he notices Dana. He considers her a "comely wench" and says that she can stay while he orders the rest away. Miguel has a serious problem with this and also openly questions that these two men are really Thor and Heimdal. Taking great offense to this, Thor tries to strike Miguel, but he catches the alleged thunder god's fist. Still, Thor is stronger than Miguel expects, and lifts Miguel off the ground and tosses him out of a nearby window. Dana is horrified by this, losing Thor's favor and she is told to leave with everyone else. However, Miguel is not as dead as everyone fears, thanks to his spider-powers. He manages to swing himself to the bottom of the floating city where he doffs his street clothing and changes into Spider-Man. At that moment, at Wellvale Home, Conchata O'Hara has sneaked out of her room and knocks out one of the doctors and steals his car. Back at Valhalla, Dana cries over Miguel, thinking that he is dead as she and the other civilians are returned to Nueva York. Watching their departure, Thor considers "smiting" the woman, but before he and Heimdal can make up their minds, they are ambushed by Spider-Man. He is willing to start a fight until he learns that Dana is gone. However, when Spider-Man attempts to leave the two alleged gods attack him. Spider-Man manages to grab Heimdal's sword and use it to try and fend off Thor's attacks. When Thor manages to disarm Spider-Man, but the hero manages to snare the sword with his webbing. Upon pulling the weapon back, Spider-Man strikes Thor in the face, cutting his cheek. Thor is enraged at having his blood drawn and charges at Spider-Man. The vigilante tries to fight off his attacker, but his blows have all shrugged off by Thor. Ultimately, Spider-Man is forced out of Valhalla on the business end of Thor's hammer. It takes all his effort to pry himself free only to fall in the rubble just out of uptown. While back at Miguel's apartment, Gabriel has come looking for his brother. Lyla, Miguel's holographic assistant, tells Gabe that his brother is not home. She keeps on changing the subject by offering Gabriel some food. Eventually, his refusals anger Lyla and loses her temper on him. He backs down and agrees to have something to eat, and she returns to her normal demeanor.Lyla has been acting strangely after having a system crash in . Meanwhile, Spider-Man pulls himself out of the rubble, surprised to be alive. As he pulls free, the Punisher gets the drop on the hero, ordering him not to move. This story continues in ... | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) * - Miguel is tossed out of Valhalla by Thor. * - Spider-Man battles the Aesir and is defeated. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}